


Teach Me All You Know

by tryashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, harry and eleanor don't talk but, i suck at tagging what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryashton/pseuds/tryashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ashton's 16th birthday and he's never kissed anyone, but he really wants to kiss Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me All You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this ship, so I wrote this little drabble thingy. Comments and suggestions are much appreciated.

Music is blaring through the house and the smell of horny teenagers is prominent. It’s past midnight at Ashton’s sixteenth birthday party. He’s had a few drinks, but nothing too heavy so he’s still sober. Unlike everyone else around him.

Ashton spots one of his closest friends, Louis, in the far corner of the room making out with a slim brunette. He’d never admit that it made him boil with envy, not having had even his first kiss yet. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had a crush on his friend, not at all. Or at least that’s what he tells himself. Ashton begins shuffling to the other side of the room to get a better look at Louis and this mystery girl, smiling at his friend Harry -- who gives him an apologetic smile because he sees Louis snogging that girl and he knows Ashton's seen -- and anyone familiar to him. The majority of the party was made up of Louis’s peers, because he’d thrown the festivity and Ashton didn’t really have that many friends. It doesn’t take long for Ashton to recognize the girl as a senior named Eleanor. She’s pretty, too. He watches their makeout session until people begin piling out of the house, deciding themselves that the party was over. Everyone’s probably going home with someone while Ashton’s going to sit alone in his messy house debating how to clean up all of the trash that people left laying around. And then in the morning, he gets to take care of the hangover that Louis is most likely going to have. 

Now Ashton’s house is empty aside from himself and Louis, who has red lipstick on his lips and neck.

“Wild party, huh, Ash?” Louis slurs, bubbling with laughter.

Ashton smiles, nodding, “Yeah, it was fun. Thanks.” He wants to wipe the lip color off Louis, but he shoves his hands into his pockets instead. 

Ashton plops down onto the couch, and Louis follows suit with a stupid grin on his face. 

It’d be so easy to lean over and kiss the blue-eyed boy, it really would be and it’s not like he’ll remember, but Ashton’s nerves are near impossible to get over. The silence isn’t awkward, but it’s not necessarily comfortable either.

“Uh, so you and Eleanor?” Ashton mentally kicks himself.

Louis looks at him funny and then bursts out laughing again. “Nah, I just wanted to kiss someone and she was there.” Well, Ashton was there too. 

Ashton hesitantly reaches over to wipe away some of the lipstick on Louis’s jaw, not noticing the adoring glint in Louis’s eye. “You had a little, um,” he mumbles, retracting his hand.

“Oh,” Louis smiles, pulling out his phone to open the camera. He rubs off as much as he can while intoxicated. “Thanks.”

The room falls silent again. Ashton swallows.

“Hey, Lou?”

“Hmm?”

“I was wondering if -- if you’d teach me, um, how to kiss?” 

Ashton can’t read Louis’s face, but it’d probably help if he was looking at it instead of his fingers that had suddenly became so interesting. 

There’s a small smirk on the boy’s lips, and Ashton feels his stomach flip.

Louis turns to face him, cupping his face with one hand, “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that. Just,” he leans in until their faces are only a couple of inches away, his voice falling to a whisper, “follow my lead.”

Ashton’s heart stops. A pair of soft, warm lips are moving slowly against his and Ashton doesn’t think he’s ever liked the taste of liquor as much as he does right now. Louis pokes his tongue out and Ashton has to suppress a moan as he feels it glide across his bottom lip. But then Louis pulls away.

“Wha --” Ashton starts to question it, but he’s cut off by Louis pushing him back to lay down on the couch. He can hear his heart pounding in his ears and he feels sick. It seems as if his stomach is knotting and twisting and turning in his abdomen. Chest heavy, Ashton lets out a sigh against Louis’s lips. Their tongues are moving in sync, dancing around in each other’s mouths and rubbing together in such a way that to Ashton it’s heavenly. Louis runs his fingers up Ashton’s body and into his hair, tugging ever-so-gently on his blond locks. Neither of them are sure who breaks the kiss, but maybe both of them did simultaneously. 

“That was…” Ashton trails off, searching for the right word.

Louis decides on, “nice,” finishing Ashton's sentence for him and Ashton nods, agreeing.

Ashton doesn’t want to move, but the house is still a wreck and his parents will be home in the morning. Louis seems to have sobered up, because he helps Ashton tidy up the place.

“Should I head home, then?” Louis asks, scratching the back of his neck.

“Um, you can stay over, if you want. You know where the sleeping bags are,” Ashton offers, shrugging his shoulders lazily.

Louis smiles.

“That I do, Ash.”


End file.
